This invention relates to new insect growth regulators, or development disrupters, which effectively control infestations of undesirable insects by interfering with the normal molting process of insect larvae. The utility of benzoylureas as insect growth regulators was noted in the pioneering work of Wellinga, U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,717, culminating in the commercialization of diflubenzuron. Numerous compounds, all closely related to diflubenzuron, have since been reported as insect development disrupters.
The present invention discloses second generation benzoylureas, incorporating novel fluorinated benzofurans and benzothiophenes, which are significantly more potent than those known in the art.